There are several different fracture simulators that predict hydraulic fracture geometry in these geomechanical reservoir systems, both finite element (Papanastasiou, P. C., 1997, Int. J. Rock Mech & Min. Sci., 34:3-4, Paper No. 240; Lam et al., SPE 15266, SPE Unconventional Gas Technology Symposium, Louisville, Ky., May 18-21, 1986; Lujun et al., 2007, SPE 110845, SPE annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, Anaheim, Calif., Nov. 11-14, 2007) and boundary element (Clifton et al., 1979, SPE 7943, SPE/DOE Low Permeability Gas Reservoirs Symposium, Denver, Colo., May 20-22, 1979; Rungamornrat et at, 2005, SPE 96968, SPE Annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, Dallas, Tex. Oct. 9-12, 2005; Yew et al., 1993, SPE 22875, SPE Production & Facilities, 8: 171-177). However, there is a need for improvements in modeling geomechanical reservoir systems.